Merry Michiru or Happy Haruka
by Kitahoshi
Summary: Sequel to Getting Better.Also good as a stand alone.Michiru is devastated by the loss of Hotaru and it's up to Haruka to get her back! yuri MxH , R &R please!


Michiru opened her eyes slowly, as if reliving that moment for the hundredth time. But she felt that way inside. She loved Haruka. Haruka was wonderful to put up with her lately. She had been feeling so listless lately. But that was only natural. The doctor had said it was as if she were suffering from losing a child. Little did he or anyone really understand that she had. Hotaru's growth had sped up and she was deemed fit to take care of herself. Michiru had begged her to stay, but Hotaru wanted to take care of herself. Michiru swallowed the tears that she felt almost overflowing behind her eyes. How long had it been? Only one year.

Haruka looked at Michiru in worry. This was not good for her health, as Michiru seemed to get worse everyday. She quietly kissed Michiru's forehead, avoiding that empty gaze she now had often. Haruka knew that something had to be done. It had hurt the scouts for Haruka and Michiru to suddenly disappear at Christmas time, a holiday celebrated with family and friends. Haruka kept in vague contact with them, never letting them know where she and Michiru were staying. Haruka sighed, before getting dressed for work.

"How is your wife doing?" asked a co-worker as Haruka sat at her desk quietly. Haruka shook her head slowly, a bitter look on her face.

"GOD DAMNIT MICHIRU!" she cried to her self, pounding her fist on the table. Haruka's co-worker gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to know that you can talk to me if you want to. My wife passed away two years ago from cancer, so I can empathize what you're feeling." he offered, hoping to relieve Haruka of this slump. She looked up at him in surprise; she hadn't known about his wife. He hadn't told anyone at all.

"You live alone?" she asked quietly. He nodded solemnly. "I wish I could just make Michiru feel the need to try to get better again. Ever since Hotaru... ".

"Hotaru? A child?" he asked. Haruka nodded.

"We were only taking care of her for a friend, but Michiru got so attatched and when Hotaru left last Christmas she began to fade away. At first she tried to helpful for me, making dinner but the sparkle in her eye was gone. I haven't seen her even smile in seven months. Seven damned months. I just don't know what to do anymore." Haruka said shaking her head to herself.

"That's one of the things I remember about my wife. Before we found out about the tumour in her throat, she had wanted to have a baby. But then... we really lost her when she had a miscarriage shortly after the doctor told her about the tumour. She couldn't bear to really look at me anymore. She thought it was her fault." he said, looking away.

"I'm very sorry." Haruka said, before having an idea. "Would you like to spend Christmas Eve with us? I know it won't be much and Michiru probably will spend it in bed but I could use the company." He smiled.

"I have a better idea," he said, smiling cleverly.

Michiru looked blankly at the clock on the wall. Haruka would be home soon. She never worked late on Christmas. Sudden memories flashing into her mind forced her to weakly get out of bed, holding onto anything she could find. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, and took out bread as that was all that she could lift at this point. She put out toast on the table, and then returned to bed as she was beginning to feel dizzy. Just as she laid down, she heard Haruka open the door.

Haruka looked at the two plates with toast on the table in shock. She dropped the boxes of christmas decorations she was holding, breaking most of the glass. But that didn't matter to her. Michiru had gotten out of bed- on Christmas Eve. Haruka was moved to silent tears, which was very unlike Haruka.

Michiru was awoken from a peaceful sleep on Christmas morning by Haruka's voice.

"Michiru, come into the living room I have a surprise for you!". Michiru's curiousity suddenly returned, and she slowly stood. She took her time getting there, finding a wonderful feast on the table. And then there was the not so decorated tree with gifts so tenderly wrapped underneath. And there too, was Haruka. Wrapped. With a shiny red bow in her hair. Michiru's eyes widened.

"Haruka... ?" she said, slowly making her way towards her. She almost fell, but Haruka caught her easily with her strong embrace. Michiru heard the wrapping dress on Haruka crinkle. "Are you wearing anything under-".

"Shh-" Haruka cut her off, putting a velvet gloved finger to Michiru's soft lips. "The best part is the news I have for you. I know that Hotaru left a large hole in our lives but I have an offer for you."

"I'm listening..." Michiru said, raising an eyebrow thoughtfully, her curiousity peaking further.

"If you are completely healthy again in one year from now, then I'll have a very nice surprise for you." she said. Michiru wanted to know what it was. Her curiousity felt so powerful and overwhelming that Michiru could not say no. Haruka smiled to herself, Michiru was already beginning to look more like herself again.

One year later

Michiru got off the treadmill in her work out room, her cheeks glowing with warmth and her eyes showing a deep surging energy beneath. She still was waiting for that big surprise that Haruka promised. She did everything that Haruka asked: taking vitamins, eating regular and healthy meals, working out to the best of her ability on a personally made chart from Haruka. For the last month she had finally made it up to the maximum exercise time per week on the chart. She was proud of herself, and so was Haruka. This year had by far been the best of her life. She felt so alive and realised how much a healthy woman could do compared to an ill one. Especially after the lights were off...

She carefully put on the positively seductive dress she had bought earlier that week. It was red velvet and resembled a ball gown with some fake holly on the collar. As soon as she had finished getting ready, she was surprised to hear the door bell ring. It was odd because Haruka never rang the door bell. Smiling, she answered the door.

"Hello-" she stopped in mid sentence.

"Merry Christmas!" cried a crowd of faces she hadn't seen for two years. Everyone had come to see her. All the scouts had shown up. She smiled, and pulled the closest person to her in a hug as grateful tears streamed from her eyes. Usagi, whom she had grabbed began to cry as well, embarrassing Chiba Usa very much.

"Come in, come in my friends!" Michiru, letting them pass. And there, at the back was Haruka, wearing a racing suit but it was... different. Because it was detailed like a santa costume. White faux fur lining, red silk and skin tight. Then there was Michiru's decided favourite part. She was wearing a santa hat. Looking Michiru up and down, Haruka grinned.

"My, you've been a good girl this year." she said in a low voice squiet enough so only she could hear it.

"What?" Usagi asked, suddenly popping up. "I didn't quite catch that." Haruka laughed.

"I said: Welcome all to Michiru and Haruka's Christmas party!" she said, looking more jolly than ever seen before. Michiru suddenly suspected that she had been having wine at that office party this afternoon.

And thus that was how the party came about, with a lot of Rei's interference when Usagi said something odd. And ofcourse, Minako couldn't stop looking at Michiru's dress and asking where she could get one to wear for New Year's with her boyfriend.

When the party quieted down and gift opening began, Haruka stood in front of the tree pulling Michiru to her side.

"Michiru and I have an announcement to make." she said, and Michiru was now more sure than ever that she was definitely intoxicated. "Michiru and I are having a baby!". Michiru sighed and shook her head, pulling haruka to sit down. Everyone laughed to themselves. Michiru stood once more.

"I hope it isn't too rude of me but as you can see, Haruka really ought to go to sleep now. I'm so happy that you all came, and I bid you farewell for tonight." she said. Luckily, everyone was very afraid to hear what other nonsense she had to say. They left, promising to visit more often.

Michiru took her into their room, shaking her head. Haruka managed to say something else before Michiru kissed her to shut her up:

"I tells you, Santa's bringing us a baby this year!".

Three months later

"You and Haruka are having a baby??" Usagi asked, taking another cookie from the living room table.

"Yes. " Michiru said, patting her stomach lightly.

"But.. how? Wha? " Usagi's questions were cut off by the ever so blunt Rei:

"How did this happen??"

"I really don't want to know, " Michiru said. She looked at Haruka thoughtfully. Haruka snickered to herself.

"I honestly didn't do anything. But on that note: Happy Haruka or Merry Michiru!" she said. Michiru shook her head, disapproving. She looked at Setsuna pointedly.

"You really didn't need to give us fine wine for a baby shower gift," she said.

(a/n)

This is my gift to all of you who was waiting for a second part on Getting Better. Now please enjoy. stare I do not hear enjoyment!!! people make enjoyment noises out of fear

DEDICATIONS: To all my friends in Butterfly Hall and elsewhere, especially Mel the squirrel girl. This is what she gets for moving back. Bwahahahahahahaha!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of those characters you were reading about no matter how cute Haruka acts when drunk. sniffle Merry Christmas/other holidays that I can't spell!


End file.
